memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:European classical music
Rename Perhaps this should be moved to something like Classical Earth music? Jaf 14:50, 2 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf *or maybe even European classical music (that's what the page is called on wikipedia), as we also have Tao-classical music. I created the page under this name, because I thought it would be easier to find than "European classical music". --Jörg 14:57, 2 March 2006 (UTC) *I'm glad that there is so much here. Music is a huge part of the drama. Re-rename I feel this should be renamed "classical music," or at least have a page separate and not a redirect. Especially since now we know that by the 23rd century rock music is considered "classical music." --Noah Tall (talk) 00:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to re-address this...I think that there should be a page called "Classical music" and it would go something like this: Classical music was a term used to describe antiquated forms of music. This could have referred to a variety of different styles, depending on the period and place. For example, European classical music referred to early musical styles from the Earth continent of Europe. Furthermore, in 23rd century Federation cultures, the Beastie Boys were considered classical music. In an alternate 2263, Scotty even considered the Public Enemy "old fashioned..." ( --Noah Tall (talk) 17:31, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :I checked the transcript site. "European classical music" is not a reference in Star Trek; however, "classical music" is, in the episode . Add this to the above info and there is a stronger argument for the page being renamed classical music. I do not know how it is with Discovery, as I have not seen most of the episodes more than once, barely remember them, and the transcript lady refuses to do transcripts of the series for fear of running afoul of CBS.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:49, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree the approach you are proposing is more sensible then the current one. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:42, December 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Creating a classical music page instead of having it redirect here is good idea, since the term is used for different styles, but this page should not be renamed. - 15:43, December 23, 2018 (UTC) :::: I've emptied the space and updated the links that were intended for this page to not be liked to the other space. Should also note there should be something for Tao classical music from . --Alan (talk) 16:52, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Addenda: Harry Kim playing clarinet I am not familiar with working on Memory Alpha articles, but I can provide you with missing information: - In "Parturition" Harry Kim is practicing Mozart's Clarinet Concerto and we hear to short pieces of the soloist's part. - In "Tuvix" Harry plays the clarinet part (the beginning) of the first movement from the Clarinet Quintet b-minor, op. 115, by composer Johannes Brahms. Maybe someone wants to add these details to the articles... Sorry, listed the false piece: It's from Brahms, Sonata for clarinet and piano E-flat Major op. 120 No. 2... :Thanks! I have created the two articles. Would you happen to know what the second piece of music Harry Kim plays for Tom Paris in "Parturition" is? It's the piece heard towards the end of the scene in Kim's quarters. Paris requests something pessimistic and Harry plays something cheerful instead. --Jörg (talk) 12:56, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad". Harry Mudd plays Lohengrin Prelude to Act III over the comm system in one time loop in DIS: "Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad", just before he enters the bridge of the Discovery to take command. Prelude to Act III encompasses the bridal chorus in its middle and at its end, but we only hear the beginning in the episode. Bernd (talk) 20:17, November 20, 2018 (UTC)